This invention relates generally to brake systems for automotive vehicles, of the type including two independent hydraulic lines extending from a dual type brake master cylinder to the front and rear wheel brakes, respectively, and more particularly to fluid pressure control devices usable with such type of brake system and including a hydraulic failure alarm.